Duck Dodgers: Legends
is an American CGI-animated science fiction-adventure-fantasy-comedy film, being based on the Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' franchise, being directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone. It is produced by Village Roadshow Pictures and Warner Animation Group and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, being released on TBD 2020. Synopsis When martians begin an invasion led by a traitorous general, Duck Dodgers goes on a journey to stop him with the help of the Eager Young Space Cadet, Martian Commander X-2 (much to their dismayal) and a new ally before Z-9 achieves domination. Voice cast *Jeff Bergman as: **Captain Duck Dodgers (Daffy Duck), an idiotic, selfish and arrogant space captain who attempts to stop Z-9 as he deals with his inner thoughts about TBD. **Tweets (Tweety Bird), the President's bodyguard who, despite being cute, is also TBD. **The Cat (Sylvester Pussycat), Tweet's partner who often tries to TBD. *Bob Bergen as the Eager Young Space Cadet (Porky Pig), Dodgers' second-in-command and closest friend who helps him to face Z-9. *Eric Bauza as Martian Commander X-2 (Marvin the Martian), the commander of the Martian Empire who reluctantly works with Dodgers to stop Z-9, especially to win the affections of Tyr'ahnee. *Kath Soucie as Captain Tina (Tina Russo Duck), a respected space captain who, unlike Dodgers, isn't that selfish but still loves money like him, ending up to help him and eventually falling in love with him. *Dee Bradley Baker (vocal effects, uncredited) as Martian Commander K-9 (K-9), X-2's loyal pet dog who follows him TBD. *Richard McGonagle as Dr. Ignatius "I.Q." Q. Hi, a scientist who brought Dodgers into the 24½th century, being the one who assigns Dodgers to TBD. *Tia Carrere as Queen Tyr'ahnee, the beautiful queen of Mars who is out to stop Z-9 from taking over the galaxy before she does. * as Martian General Z-9, a traitorous martian who plans to overthrow Tyr'ahnee in order to be crowned king of the Martians. * as Counselor Dish, Z-9's counselor who aids him on TBD. *Chris Pratt as Captain Star Johnson, a self-absorbed and egotistical space captain who is Dodgers and Tina's arch-rival, attempting to defeat Z-9 TBD. revealed to be a traitor cause why not *Billy West as Mother Fudd (Elmer Fudd), an alien parasite who makes everyone to look and laugh like him. *Bill Farmer as Officer Foghorn (Foghorn Leghorn), an officer for the Space Police who is out to TBD. *Michael Dorn as Martian Centurion Robots, the Martian Empire's robotic soldiers who TBD. *Matthew Broderick as the President of Outer Space, TBD *Greg Baldwin as Happy Cat, Dodgers' alarm clock who clashes with Dodgers whenever he's TBD. * as himself (cameo), TBD Production Animation The animation of the characters is handled by Reel FX Animation Studios, using the same techniques used by the Matthew O'Callaghan-directed CGI Looney Tunes theatrical shorts. As a result, the characters retain their design from the television series and the comics, adding realistic hair/fur/skin to them. Reel FX also animated the critically-acclaimed film adaption of Collin the Speedy Boy in 2020. Soundtrack Release Critical reception The movie has received generally positive reviews. Quotes Dodgers is sleeping as his alarm clock rings on as he laughs. *'Happy Cat:' Wake up! You're useless and weak! He slams the clock and sighs annoyed. *'Dodgers:' (yawns) Another lousy day... If it's to be like yesterday, I prefer to be in bed. So let me sleep! He goes back to sleep as the alarm rings again as he laughs once more. *'Happy Cat:' Wake up! Time to wake up, you useless piece of trash! * ---- *'Z-9:' Welcome, Duck Dodgers. *'Dodgers:' At last, we meet each other... whatever you are. *'Z-9:' What? I have captured your friend and you aren't scared? *'Dodgers:' Scared? Pfft! I don't get scared. *'Z-9:' Your recordings demonstrate the opposite. He shows many and many videos of him acting like a coward. *'Dodgers:' (gulps) Mother. * ---- The end credits end as it fades to the Looney Tunes rings as the Cadet comes out of it. *'Cadet:' Th-th-th-that's all, folks! It fades to the Warner Bros. Pictures logo as the film ends. Trivia *The main cast for the television series reprise their roles for the film, save for Joe Alaskey and , due to their deaths in 2016 and 2006, respectively. **As a result, Jeff Bergman assumes the role of Duck Dodgers as Eric Bauza assumes the role of the Martian Commander X-2, while Greg Baldwin assumes the role of Happy Cat. **However, the Martian General Z-9, Dish, Star Johnson and the President of Outer Space are recasted with celebrity voices, while K-9's vocal effects are provided by Dee Bradley Baker rather than Frank Welker. *This marks the first appearance of Sylvester, Tweety and Foghorn in the Duck Dodgers universe as they didn't appear in the television series. **Tina is an exception, since she was created for The Looney Tunes Show in 2011, six years after the series' ending. Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:CGI-animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Looney Tunes Category:Duck Dodgers Category:PG Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas